Monster
by roseroro
Summary: TRADUCTION - Si Eren dit que ce n'est pas mal, alors ça doit être vrai.


**Voici la traduction de _Monster_ de CaptainoftheRirenShip.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que le sang était chaud. Personne ne lui avait parlé de la sensation douce qu'il aurait entre ses doigts, comme de la soie liquide. Il deviendrait collant, avec le temps - il sentait l'air le durcir sur les bords - mais il en profitait tant qu'il le pouvait, remuant distraitement les doigts.

Il avait toujours voulu connaître la sensation du sang sur la peau, entre autres. Ce qu'on ressentait en brisant les os de quelqu'un et quelle était la texture d'un oeil, pour nommer quelques curiosités. Il avait toujours été intrigué par les choses les plus grotesques que le corps humain pouvait subir. D'où ce désir venait, il n'en savait rien; avant les exs toxiques, il y avait eu le harcèlement, et avant cela les frères et soeurs. Les pulsions revenaient souvent quand un être aimé souffrait, le besoin de blesser, de tuer. Ils pleuraient, s'agitaient, frappaient les murs. Il voulait aider. Il voulait faire mal. Il pouvait faire les deux.

Il s'avère que la plupart des gens ne prenait pas très bien le fait que leur petit-ami se dise disposé à trancher la gorge d'un ex comme celle d'un porc à l'abattoir - surtout quand il utilisait ces mots exacts.

Et puis il y eut Eren.

Eren était magnifique, _seigneur_ , il était splendide. Eren incarnait la perfection. Ses yeux délicats de jade le paralysaient, sa voix charmante faisait palpiter son coeur, ses doigts fins sur sa peau lui donnaient des frissons. Eren lui apportait la tranquillité. Eren lui apportait de l'amour. Eren apaisait la rage et la violence de son être, lui permettait de découvrir une facette de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais vue sous la colère - une facette prévenante, protectrice, aimante.

Eren était un saint, mais même les personnes les plus merveilleuses combattaient leurs propres démons. Le jour où il les avait partagés avec Levi, tout le progrès de ce dernier s'effondra en un instant. Cette démangeaison revint - ou avait-elle toujours été là, cachée dans les recoins de son esprit? Elle souillait son coeur, et une possessivité violente finit par l'atteindre, le poussant à protéger son Eren, à se venger.

Et Eren l'encouragea.

Eren lui murmura de sa voix mielleuse, une suggestion sur un ton innocent, chaque mot enrobé de tentation, prenant le contrôle sur sa conscience. Bien sûr qu'il obtiendrait vengeance. Pourquoi pas? Il ne voulait que la sûreté de son amant, empêcher ces gens de lui faire du mal une fois de plus. Il n'y avait aucune honte à cela.

Tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec cela, avait constaté Eren, mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, donc Levi non plus ne l'était pas. Pas d'inquiétude sur ce que pensaient les autres. Pas d'inquiétude sur les conséquences de ses actes. Pas d'inquiétude sur ses réactions excessives. Eren lui avait dit que tuer n'était pas excessif, et c'était plus qu'assez pour Levi.

Les mains se glissant sur ses épaules et les pouces s'enfonçant dans les muscles tendus de son cou étaient ceux d'Eren. Il les reconnaitrait entre mille. Ces doigts emportaient tout son stress, si délicats, si fermes, si _talentueux_ qu'il oublia tous ses soucis avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans sa permission, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

"Je suis fier de toi," fut un doux murmure dans son oreille, et la chaleur qui se propagea dans la poitrine de Levi donnait de la valeur à tous ses actes, chaque atrocité qu'il avait commise, chaque vie qu'il avait prise.

Un léger baiser dans son cou lui donna le plus agréable des frissons, et il tourna la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres. Il était avide et quelque peu insistant, revendiquant sa récompense, demandant des louanges. Il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible - de _merveilleux_ \- tout cela pour Eren. Il voulait entendre cette voix délicieuse encore une fois, le récompensant, admirant le travail que ce monstre avait fait.

Il était pourtant faible; il ne fallut que quelques doigts tirant sévèrement sur ses cheveux pour le faire gémir, et une main empoignant sa gorge, juste assez fort pour stopper sa respiration et obtenir son attention.

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé," lui rappela Eren dans une voix mêlant le miel au poison, et les jambes de Levi se dérobèrent sous lui. La main sur sa gorge se resserra infimement, envoyant une pointe de chaleur dans tout le corps du corbeau.

Il était faible, si faible. Un monstre, mais Eren le tenait en laisse. Le manque d'oxygène lui rappelait ce simple fait, des doigts sveltes serrant de vieilles contusions causées par des lèvres impatientes, une bouche douce aux dents rudes. Un collier de bleus, un collier de morsures, un collier de plaisir et de douleur et une main autour de sa gorge et ces éloges si délicieuses. Tout ce que Levi ne pourrait jamais désirer, bien plus qu'il ne le méritait.

Un autre gémissement, une plainte, et Eren sourit doucement. Son emprise se desserra, et ses doigts massèrent légèrement son crâne. Levi se laissa aller dans son emprise. Ses mains se posèrent sur le visage d'Eren, maculant ses joues de sang, un pouce ensanglanté sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le brun lècha le doigt, ne prêtant pas attention au sang - peut-être même qu'il aimait cela. Levi gémit presque lorsqu'Eren le prit en bouche pour le sucer quelques instants.

"Il faut nettoyer," ordonna tendrement Eren, et Levi ne prit qu'une seconde pour arriver jusqu'au corps, impossible à identifier dans son état. Il le mit sur son épaule, et le sourire d'Eren était si doux, si fier, qu'il ne pouvait que lui rendre l'expression.

Eren se mit en chemin, et Levi le suivit comme un chiot. Peu importe la douceur d'Eren, sa perfection, sa beauté, une abomination telle que Levi était faible en face de lui. Et peu importe la monstruosité de Levi, sa puissance, sa malfaisance, Eren détenait le contrôle total.

Et Levi adorait cela.


End file.
